I Love You, My Bae More Than
by RosenKreuzt
Summary: "Aw! sakit sayang. kenapa kamu memaksaku hm?" tanya Mark.../..."aish! Jaemin kau menyebalkan eoh!".../..Satu kecupan lama yang mendarat di bibir kissable Haechan.../"Jeno hyung! Aku akan-"/PAIRING: [mark;haechan], [jeno;jaemin], [renjun;chenle], jisung./WARNING :yaoi, LEMON (INSIDE),RATE-M. Anak dibawah umur kagak boleh baca yee. Maafkan kalo jelek,Gak Pinter buat SUMMARY.


**I Love You, My Bae More Than...**

 **PAIRING: [mark;haechan], [jeno;jaemin], [renjun;chenle], jisung**

 **warning: typo(s), rated T+ mungkin M:v, BL**

 **tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OOC**

..

Haechan adalah seseorang yang manja dan super bawel. apalagi jika sudah dengan namjachingu nya. Mark Lee. Namja tampan yang swag dan staycool. Tetapi selalu menurut dengan tuturan namjachingu nya yang menurutnya perfect itu.

"Mark hyung! kemarilah aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" terdengar teriakan melengking dari arah dapur yang merusak telinga.

"eung.. satu round lagi ya, sayang" ujar Mark santai.

"satu round terus daritadi. lebih mementingkan itu daripada aku?!" tanya Haechan kesal sambil merebut stick ps nya.

"aish! ayolah sayang.. kamu ingin aku kalah di game itu ha?" tanya Mark sambil berusaha mengambil stick nya lagi. Tetapi bukannya mendapatkan kembali, malah mendapatkan tarikan kencang dari Haechan sampai ke dapur.

"Aw! sakit sayang. kenapa kamu memaksaku hm?" tanya Mark.

"Aish! Bantu aku memasak hyung! Kenapa kamu sangat tidak peka eoh?! Aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian darimu! Asal kau tau, aku iri dengan semua ps mu, seolah-olah ps mu lah yang sekarang menjadi namjachingu mu! aku-" penuturan dari Haechan terpotong karena,

CUP!

Satu kecupan lama yang mendarat di bibir kissable Haechan. Haechan hanya bisa mematung sambil membulatkan matanya. Mark mulai melumat dan menghisap pelan bibir Haechan. Haechan mendesah pelan saat Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mark menggendong Haechan ala bridal style ke kamar mereka. dan ketika sampai kamar...

...

Jeno dan Jaemin yang melihat adegan panas Mark dan Haechan langsung saling menatap. Pria yang lebih cantik itu menatap kekasihnya ragu. Sedangkan kekasihnya membalasnya dengan seringaian yang tidak dapat diartikan itu.

"kau tidak ingin seperti mereka hm?" tanya Jeno sambil menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Yang ditanya hanya menunduk dengan pipi yang semerah tomat itu. Jeno yang semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya itu langsung menangkup pipi kekasihnya dan mencium kekasihnya dengan gemas. Jeno melumat kasar bibir Jaemin yang membuat Jaemin meloloskan satu desahan yang terasa sangat geli di telinga Jeno.

"shit! kau menggodaku Na Jaemin! bertanggung jawablah karena kau sudah membuat adikku bangun" kata Jeno sambil menunjukkan seringaian tampannya. Jaemin menelan ludahnya kasar mendengarnya. Jeno yang sudah tidak kuat mendorong Jaemin ke sofa yang berada di sebelah dapur itu. Jeno langsung menyerang bibir Jaemin dengan kasar. Jaemin pasrah. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah panjang Jeno menjelajahi mulutnya. Ketika Jeno mengajak lidahnya saling melilit, Jaemin meloloskan satu desahan dari mulutnya.

"eumhhhh" hal itu membuat Jeno semakin liar dalam permainannya. Ia melepaskan bibir Jaemin dan beralih ke leher jenjang Jaemin. Ia menghisap, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigit leher itu sehingga membuat banyak kissmark disana. Jaemin terus mendesahkan nama Jeno sambil meremas rambut Jeno untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya tersebut.

"jeno-yahhh... emhhh..." desahan yang terlontar dari mulut sexy Jaemin.

Jeno tidak kuat mendengar desahan dari bibir manis Jaemin.

"damn! kau sexy chagi!" umpat Jeno sambil membuka kancing kemeja Jaemin sambil sesekali menggesek kemeja tersebut dengan puting tegang Jaemin.

"nghh Jeno-yahh gelihhh emhhh" racau Jaemin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Jeno melempar baju Jaemin asal. Ia langsung menyerang benjolan pink tegang milik Jaemin yang membuat empunya bergelonjak hebat.

"yak! ahhhh... gelihh Jeno... nghhh.. emhhh.." lagi lagi Jaemin meracau tak jelas sambil menjambak rambut Jeno yang sedang menyerang salah satu daerah paling sensitif itu. Jaemin mencoba mengimbangi permainan Jeno. Ia meremas penis yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

"ash shit! Jaemin kau harus bertanggung jawab! buka celanaku!" perintah Jeno pada Jaemin. Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan berusaha melepas celana jeans milik Jeno.

...

Disisi lain, adik Mark dan Jeno, Chenle -rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga mereka- masuk untuk meminta ijin mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama sahabatnya, Jisung. Ia menuju kamar kakak tertuanya, Mark.

"aish! kenapa di kunci eoh?! menyebalkan!" kata Chenle. Ia beralih ke kamar Jeno. Ia buka perlahan yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Jeno hyung! Aku akan-" kalimat Chenle terputus melihat hyung nya yang sedang di blowjob dengan Jaemin yang ia tau sebagai kekasih kakaknya. Ia melongo melihatnya. Jaemin yang tersadar segera melepaskan penis Jeno dari mulutnya. Ia tak kalah kaget dengan Chenle melihat namja sipit itu masuk ke kamar kekasihnya dan melihat adegan panas yang dilakukan dengannya.

"Kenapa berhenti eoh? Aku sangat menikmatinya chagiya" kata Jeno dengan mata sayunya. Jaemin melirik ke arah Jeno dan Chenle bergantian. Seperti diberi kode, Jeno menengok dan merasa ingin mati saat ini juga saking malunya. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang sadar belum mengunci pintu kamarnya itu.

"m-mian a-aku mengganggu kalian.. A-aku hanya ingin ijin padamu ingin bekerja kelompok di rumah Jisung. m-mianhae hyungdeul. A-annyeong" kata Chenle gagap sambil berjalan mundur keluar dari kamar panas itu. Ia sengaja menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"aish! mataku melihat apa tadi?! Aigoo.. aku malu sekali sungguh!" kata Chenle mengomel sendiri. Ia segera pergi ke rumah Jisung dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak antara rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

...

"aish! kenapa kau tidak menguncinya?! Aku malu serius!" runtuk Jaemin kesal dengan kekasihnya. Ia menonjok-nonjok pundak Jeno pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku juga lupa, chagi. karena kau aku melupakan itu, kau tau." kata Jeno melirik Jaemin. "Mwo?! karena aku?! apa maksudmu Lee Jeno?" teriak Jaemin kesal.

"Karena pesona mu dan ke-sexy an mu itu, Na Jaemin" kata Jeno sambil mengerlingkan eyes smile nya. Ia memperdekat jarak dengan namjachingunya. Ketika hendak menciumnya, ia mendapat jitakan dari Jaemin.

"dasar mesum! aku tidak mau hal yang tadi terulang lagi. Lebih baik aku keluar saja!" kata Jaemin malas. Jeno hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang menggemaskan.

...

"Mark hyung please aku sangat lelah hari ini. Lain kali saja, nde?" mohon Haechan memelas.

"Tetapi milikku sudah tegang, sayang. kumohon..." pinta Mark tak kalah memelas.

"hahh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak jika kau sedang memohon, eoh? baiklah. Tapi hanya blowjob saja. Karena sungguh jika kau melakukannya aku akan pingsan dan ketika sadar aku akan memutuskanmu!" ancaman Haechan langsung membuat Mark bergidik ngeri. "ba-baiklah.. tolong lepaskan celanaku" perintah Mark dengan agak gugup.

"as your wish, hyungie" kata Haechan sambil melepas celana Mark dengan gaya sensual. Membuat sang empu menelan ludahnya kasar.

Haechan sudah melucuti celana Mark dan menyisakan penis jumbo yang sedang berdiri itu. Pertama yang Haechan lakukan adalah memberikan sentuhan sensual ke lubang kencing Mark. kemudian ia menyentil twinsball milik Mark. Haechan mulai memasukkan penis Mark ke dalam mulutnya. Dari mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya yang sangat penuh dengan penis jumbo milik Mark, sampai menghisap dalam penis tersebut. Haechan juga melucuti celanamya agar ia bisa mengocok penis nya sendiri.

Mark yang sedari tadi mendesah pelan -dan mengumpat pelan- sambil melihati Haechan bermain dengan penisnya tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsunya. Ia membalikkan badan Haechan dan menciumnya kasar. Melumat, menghisap, dan melilit bibir kissable itu secara terus menerus. Ketika ia ingin melanjutkan untuk menghiasi leher jenjang Haechan, Haechan dengan sigapnya membalikkan badan Mark dan berbisik, "Do you remember? If you do it you will die, Mark Lee." Bisik Haechan posesif. Mark menelan ludahnya lagi dengan kasar. Ia hanya mengangguk. Haechan menyeringai. Ia melanjutkan mem blowjob penis tegang Mark -tidak lupa dengan mengocok penis tegangnya juga- sampai pada akhirnya,

"Haechanie i'm going outt" kata Mark ditengah desahannya. Mereka mengeluarkan spermanya bersama. Haechan meminum semua cairan sperma kekasihnya tanpa jijik. Sebelum menelannya, ia mencium bibir Mark dan berbagi rasa sperma milik Mark.

"Jeongmal Saranghae" kata Mark sambil menatap Haechan dan mengelus surai coklat Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum dan membalas menatapnya "Nado. More than you know" kata Haechan.

...

Chenle sudah selesai dengan acara kerja kelompoknya di rumah Jisung. Ia sudah beres beres dan akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"oh ya Jisungie, kau tau? Jeno hyung tadi memalukan sekali sungguh. Dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Jaemin hyung tampa mengunci pintu. Dan bodohnya lagi aku melihat detail kejadiannya" cerita Chenle pada Jisung dan sukses membuat Jisung membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?! Kau melihatnya?! Omo! Seorang Zhong Chenle yang polos sudah dinodai dengan segitu mudahnya dengan hyung-nya sendiri?!" tanya Jisung panjang lebar.

"huhuhu... Aku tak tau Jisungie... padahal aku hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk ke rumahmu saja..." kata Chenle memasang tampang ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah Zhong Chenle... semoga saja Jeno hyung tidak melanjutkannya. Sekarang pulanglah. Ini sudah malam" kata Jisung. Ia mengantar Chenle sampai depan rumahnya. Chenle berjalan dengan bersenandung ria. Tetapi ketika di pertigaan menuju rumahnya-

"aaaaa! Shireo! Mark hyung! Jeno hyung! tolong Chenle!" teriakan Chenle sia sia karena tempat itu sangat sepi. Hidung dan mulutnya di bekap dengan kain. Sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Seseorang dibelakang Chenle menyeringai tipis dan membawa Chenle kedalam mobilnya.

...

Mark dan Haechan kdluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Jeno dan Jaemin yang sedang asik menonton tv.

"Haii Jaeminnie!" panggil Haechan sambil menempel pada Jaemin. Jaemin memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"cie... berduaan terus dikamar. Ngapain sih kalian? hahaha..." tanya Jaemin menggoda Haechan.

"aish! Jaemin kau menyebalkan eoh!" teriak Haechan dan memukuli bahu Jaemin pelan. Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan kekasih hyungnya.

Semua terjadi seperti biasa sampai Mark berteriak dari arah dapur. Semua terkaget. Haechan yang ingin ke belakang segera di tahan Jeno.

"Biar aku saja. kalian menetaplah" kata Jeno dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. Jeno yang melesat ke dapur kaget melihat pecahan gelas bergambar wajah Chenle sudah hancur di lantai.

"hyung, wae geurae?" tanya Jeno panik.

"Apa kau tau kemana Chenle?" tanya Mark.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin kerja kelompok di rumah Jisung" kata Jeno. Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ash! Haechan! Kemarilah!" panggil Mark sedikit membentak. Haechan dan Jaemin datang dan tidak kalah terkejut dengan Jeno.

"Janganlah banyak bertanya dan sekarang hubungi Jisung!" perintah Mark dan diangguki oleh Haechan. Haechan mencoba menelfon Jisung dan Jaemin mencoba menelfon Chenle.

"Yeoboseyo?" -Haechan

"..."

"Aish! baiklah. Kamsahamnida, Jisung-ah"

"Jisung berkata Chenle sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, hyung" kata Haechan kepada Mark.

"Dan Chenle ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku sudah mencoba menelfonnya lima kali" kata Jaemin. Mark hanya terdiam dan melamun. dalam hatinya dia berfikir keras kemana perginya adik termudanya itu.

"Hyung, jangan melamun! lebih baik kita mencarinya." saran Jeno

"Ide bagus" jawab Mark menatap Jeno.

...

 **TBC**

 **whaa ff pertama aku akhirnyaa:v /peluk mark /ditendang haechan ke pelukan Jaemin:v *oops:v**

 **maap ya kurang hot'-' ku masi polos kaka gabisa buat yang hot ehe:3**

 **itu kira kira siapa yang nyulik lele?:v**

 **kira kira mau diapain itu si lele?:v**

 **btw maap kalo banyak typo ku queen of typo loh:v**

 **btw gomawo buat yang udah review, fav and foll maupun siders:* kucinta kalian :***

 **ntar next besok/lusa ya:3**

 **kamsahamnida chingudeul:***


End file.
